wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
MATI Tortovado
Main Artificial Tortuga Intelligence "MATI" Tortovado (programmed originally Main Artificial Security Program "MAS-P") is the Tortuga A.I. created by Aviva Corcovado and Koki Bambrick. She was programmed to be a security program as in her original name, but she gained a mind of her own, a gender and named herself. History Darkness Arc Aviva and Koki decided to create a security program for the Tortuga. They named the program MAS-P. While in the middle of programming it, Aviva cut her finger and a drop of her blood got on the hard drive with the data. She cleaned it up before installing it. The test run on the security worked, but when Ventus and Samuel Jawclaw stayed at the Tortuga, MAS-P herself appeared on the main screen. She still referred to them as her masters and wished to be called "MATI". Ventus said that she can stop calling them her masters and just to call them by their nicknames because they're her friends. MATI had them promise not to tell the team about her, fearing what her creators will think if they created a program that can think for itself. She soon had to reveal that secret when they were attacked by Amelia Cutter's insane creatures and Ven told her to activate the Tortuga's Angry Turtle Mode. During the whole season, she worked beside the team, until the end of it, when she made up her mind to live with Samuel Jawclaw, therefore Aviva isolated her from the Tortuga's matrix. Characteristics Appearance MATI Tortovado wasn't originally programmed to have a form. But her intelligence allowed to make her own appearance. In all alternate forms, she has tan skin with a greenish tint, sky blue eyes and turquoise hair. In some, she even has on green lipstick. Her most common appearance is her default A.I. form. Her hair is wavy and short and has some green plating on her cheeks. She wears a white tank top under a green blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. MATI has matching capris and teal and white converse with ankle length white socks. Personality Originally as MAS-P, she didn't have any personality except obedience to her creators. However, due to Aviva's DNA entering her circuits, she acquired and developed a self-conscience and starts to show feelings. MATI is able to quickly analyze situations and likes keeping the team alert about the villains. Relationships Team Aviva Corcovado - creator, "blood sister" Koki Bambrick - creator Martin Kratt Chris Kratt Jimmy Z Ventus Kratt Mina Kratt Clarissa Kratt David Genosharp Elsa Genosharp Others Samuel Jawclaw - crush/love interest/boyfriend Abilities Being the artificial intelligence of the Tortuga, MATI has access to all the computers and certain gadgets inside the HQ. She can also communicate with the others through the Creaturepod signals. The program can control the security and pilot the ship as well as use any of its functions. Some could say that she is the mind of the Tortuga. And because she is a special program, she can willingly alter her appearance. Thanks to Aviva, MATI can transfer her data into a mechanical mannequin, giving her a solid form. Even while in her robotic body, she still can access the network and can hack into any necessary files. also, thanks to her creator's DNA (the drop fo blood in her circuits), she acquired personality data, being able to feel emotions, like her love for Samuel. Trivia *She based her last name off the Tortuga and Corcovado, the last name of one of her creators. *She bears resemblance to NICOLE the Holo-Lynx from the Sonic the Hedgehog comic'', and Aya from ''Green Lantern: The Animated Series. *Her old name is pronounced "moss-p". * Her new name sounds like "Maddie", but not quite. **Most characters first mispronounce her name as "Maddie". *Her headcanon VA is Britt McKillip (Princess Cadance from My Little Pony). Category:WK crew member Category:Tech.